


Hotty McGorgeous

by ArchangelAzrael



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Homosexuality, I don't understand why people make a big deal about people's love lives, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry, Sexual Orientation, You're human, You're not different, this just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to think you're gay. They say you act like it. How do you act like you're gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotty McGorgeous

Everyone seems to think you’re gay

They

                  say

                                     you

                                                            act

                                                                                      like

                                                                                                         it

Shouting, “Oh my God!” when something happens to you

And stretching your words out

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Wearing a necklace –just _one_

A chain that you wear everyday

You bought it yourself—I bet you’re proud

_I don’t understand_ –Is it the way you speak?

That slight nasal tone of voice

How do you _act_ gay?

Is every homosexual person the same?

Absolutely not; at least, not in my experience

You’re human and you love whoever you want

That’s all I need to know

Judgmental, stereotypical–we’re all just drones

You can be as straight as the yardstick that

Doesn’t quite reach your shoulders because you’re pretty damn tall

_It’s actually quite attractive, I might add_

You aren’t particularly feminine, you enjoy video games and sports and…

_Who really cares for this information anyway? **I don’t.**_

I think you’re brilliant and _I don’t care_

I daydream about you

I call you Hotty McGorgeous

I wonder why you aren’t a supermodel by now

And where the hell have you been all my life

I’m a girl that barely knows you

That just _doesn’t care_ , that would love to be friends

Even if you are in fact, gay

If there is anything in the world I can understand, it’s _this_

Besides, how many times in your life do you get to say,

“Hey, you see that guy right there? I was in love with him.

Then I found out he was gay. But that's okay.

Now I

                         just love

                                                 my best

                                                                    friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Love is such a beautiful enigma. Hope you didn't hate it. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks!


End file.
